Whispers In The Dark
by Confused55
Summary: This is a short one-shot,it takes place after Ash returns. So, will she except him?Did he REALLY try to change and fix his mistakes?Could he?Will they come back together or will it be too much for them?I would love for you to know too.Full summery inside


**Hi! This is my first fan fiction about anything other than Twilight, so I hope you like it. My other ff's other than Pictute In The Puzzle Pieces are going to be posted when they are complete.  
I know L. did a continuation of this story she started posting on her page, but this is completely different. It goes on to tell the story of Ash and Mary-Lynette a year and a half later after Daughters Of Darkness.  
This is also a differen writing style for me so i hope it's okay and reads well.**

* * *

"M'lin I love you! Im sorry!" he said for the hundreth time, only this time her yelled it across the room at her.

"Well sorry just doesn't cut it Ash!" she yelled right back, "Didn't you understand me when I sent you away? I told you to right ALL OF YOU WRONGS! To give me time I needed and time you needed to fix your mistakes! But no! You came back a year and a half later with a lizard compared to the dragon you promised me!"

"I'm still trying Mary-Lynette! I'm still impoving myself! I can't _BE_ perfect! I love you and I'm trying but _I CAN'T BE PERFECT_!"

She closed her eyes and tear trickled down her face. It felt like a heavy fist squeezed his heart so hard it might not ever funtion properly again.

"I never wanted perfection Ash. I just wanted you to fix what you've done and try to change the way you act," she sighed.

"But I have changed!" he spoke in desperation,"I am fixing my mistakes! I'll go and try harder; I won't come back until I am completely washed clean of what I've done. You'll see, I promise you will." He walked over to her as his desperate words left his mouth. When he finished his hands were lightly on her shoulders.

She looked up from the ground and another tear fell from her. "I don't believe in second chances Ash. I love you, but you had your chance; now you have to let me go."

"I can't M'lin. I can't just let you go."

She slid her hand across his face in a feather light touch and smiled. "You have too Ash. It has to be this way."

He blinked and she was gone.

It was over.

He yelled her name as he jolted upright in his hotel bedroom, breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

He was on his way back to Mary-Lynette.

_What if that _is_her reaction? What if she doesn't except me?_

He suddenly felt like he should rush back home and resume his work making up for his mistakes and bettering himself. He knew he couldn't though, she knows he's coming. He couldn't run away; he had to stay strong. He knew how much he had changed he knew that he had woked hard for this over the last year and half. He knew he loved her, he knew he missed her, and he knew by tomorrow night he would, if anything, be able to see her in person. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mary-Lynette was waiting.

It had been a whole year and a half since she had last seen him. Ash had called his sisters so they could tell Mary-Lynette he was coming back.

She honestly didn't know what to expect. What if he had gone back to his old ways? What if he hadn't bee able to change? What if he was coming back just to tell her so?

Her heart broke at the possibility. She had thought about it before and every time it hurt just the same.

It all really just came back to three things: did he really try to fix his mistakes, could he if he hadn't already, and if he could, _would _he.

She hated not knowing.

Over the last year and a half she had thought about him often; mostly in her dreams. She had finally come to terms with exactly what he is and what that entailed. She had become closer to Jade, Rowan, and Kestrel and they (along with her brother) helped her understand fully and except everything for what it is.

She felt if he stayed in the mindset he was when he left; if he had slain the drangon for her (mediforicly), she could love him wholey and completely for the rest of forever.

She did have a lot of hope for the future. Ash had called his sisters three times over the last year and a half so they could tell Mary-Lynette he was trying and he missed her. That's where most of her hope came from. The fist two calls came in the first six moths he was gone and in between then and now she had lost some hope, but the last call came a few months ago and she regained it.

While she grew in body and mind she became sure of who she was and what she wanted. It helped her realize how very much she wanted Ash back, but she didn't reget sending him away.

Today was the day she would, hopefully, get him back. When Jade told her all of her fears came rushing back in a title wave.

She sat down on her blood-sister's porch and pulled out her binoculars.

_We're looking at the same sky._

With that thought she looked threw the magnified glass and relaxed.

. . .

He drove up the road to his sister's house and tried to make himself relax.

_This is it. Make or brake._

He rubbed his eyes and took a breath as he exited to car. He held his breath and looked at the spot he knew his soul mate would be.

Mary-Lynette!, his mind screamed. It wasn't a scream of happiness or relief that went thre his mind, it was a scream of worry and fear.

Mary-Lynette was laying on her stomach with her head facing away from Ash, on his sister's on the porch. Her arms were out in front of her (one bent at the elbow holding her binoculars) and one of her legs was lying flat while the other was slightly bent. It scared him to think after being gone for so long that the day he came back something might have happened to her.

Without a second thought he ran up to the porch and keeled behind his love. He leaned over and looked at her face while checking if she was breathing. He was irritated and relieved when he found she was only sleeping. What a way to have a reunion, you get to the place you know the person you love is waiting, you think the person you love could possibly be dead, and then come to find they fell asleep waiting for you. _Perfect_.

"Mary-Lynette? M'lin, wake up sweetheart." It was not lost to him who good it was to speak to her directly again.

. . .

Mary-Lynette heard the soft voice in the back of her mind and felt the light touch on her waist; it seemed like an on coming dream she really wanted to have.

"M'lin?" She felt the soft touch get firmer and try to shake her from her slumber.

She knew Ash's voice was part of a dream she was just starting to have, and Jade, Mark, Kestrel, or Rowan was trying to wake her up; the problem is in her dreams of Ash she rarely wanted to wake up.

The light shaking continued and she goaned, "No. . .stop. I can't get up. . .not yet."

Mary-Lynette's dream Ash sighed and she felt herself being carried inside the house. She felt a man's large hands and cursed Mark because he was the only man she knew that would do this.

She was so set on pretending it was Ash carrying her into the house she felt the amazing thing his touch evoked. She missed the feeling.

The hand on her back and the other under her knees fell away after her back was lowered onto a soft mattress. The mattress sunk down next to her side and a hand ran across the plains of her face.

Her dream faded again the heavy weight of deep sleep.

. . .

"I'm sorry M'lin," he whispered with his head resting on the side hers, "I have tried to make things right. . .I've tried everything I know how. I'm just afraid you'll see everything I've done as something small compared to what you want from me. . .I love you Mary-Lynette."

He stood up off the bed that was meant for him and he smiled despite his present state of mind.

She had grown into even more of a beautiful woman in his absence. Of course he already knew that. His sisters had sent him a picture or two of her to keep him away.

He had toyed with the idea of coming back often. He knew though, if he did come back with little or nothing accomplished, there was a very good chace Mary-Lynette wouldn't take him. He took that knowledge and righted the wrongs he could, apologized and made up for the things he knew he couldn't change. He couldn't fix it all, he didn't even remember some things, but he really tried. He changed his view on things, humans. He wasn't perfect, not bay far. He still thought down on them occasionally, but he thought at that point he was the best he could be without living near humans. Another reason for him to come back now. . .he hoped. He just prayed M'lin could see all he had done and not what he couldn't do.

He thought about some of the things he had done as he walked downstairs to the living room.

He saw the soft sofa and realized how tired he really was. He plopped down heavily and sprawled himself out like a huge, lazy cat.

He was about to fall asleep when he saw a note on the coffeetable. He groaned and picked it up

**_Dear Ash,  
We are out at the moment. Kestrel and I have gone out to hunt and buy food for the goats,  
it's the least we can do for Aunt Opal. Jade is camping with Mark. We wont be back until  
tomorrow to give you time with Mary-Lynette. We hope it goes well.  
Love,  
-Rowan_**

He didn't even know what to think of the note. He sighed for the millionth time since he left a year and a half ago and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Mary-Lynette I'm sorry! I just cant be what you need. I couldn't bring you a dragon Mary-Lynette, I couldn't be your knight in shinning armor. Im sorry I have to leave."

It seemed like they had been argueing for hours. She just couldn't except that he could not and would not change.

"I thought we're soul mates! Don't you feel this," she yelled as she clung to the fabric over her heart. He was walking down that same road he left on before. The only difference is then she thought he would come back and have tried to change and fix his mistakes; then she had also needed the time she had over the last year and a half.

He sighed and turned back in her direction with a face that said, 'I'm sorry for your pain.' "Look Mary-Lynette it's just like Rowan said, sometimes it's just too much, sometimes soul mate don't stay together."

"Don't you love me at all?" she asked just loud enogh for him to hear her.

"I did. . ._desperately_. . .before you sent me away. I went back with high hopes of coming back for you and fixing all my 'wrongs'. I went back and tried, but I saw my life. I saw who I would have have to be and what I would have to leave behind and I couldn't do it. I saw humans and their nature and realized I couldn't be tied to one. . .I suppose I do still love you Mary-Lynette, I mean we are soul mates, but I guess I just realized that's not enough."

He walked back to where she was standing, silently crying. He watched her as she wiped the tears away but kept crying. "I really hate to see you cry Mary-Lynette. You really shouldn't have to cry, I guess it's best that I see it though, since it is my fault. I am sorry," He touched her wet cheek then backed away slowly, "Goodbye."

And then he was gone.

She was shocked and still silently crying. She shouldn't have believed him, she couldn't when he first left but time betrayed her. She should have known they were too different. She really never believed in the phrase, absence make the heart grow fonder. Not until his sisters told her more about the man she loved and how hard they thought he would try for her. They were wrong, her heart was wrong. It was over.

"Marylin are you okay?" she heard Rowan's voice the same time she felt Rowan's hand rub her shoulder soothingly.

She was sobbing and crying quietly. Her dream felt _so_ real.

Mary-Lynette shook her head 'no' into the pillow.

"Do you want me to go get Ash? He's still asleep, but I'm sure he would come running if he knew you were upset."

"Ash?" _What is she talking about? She knows I won't call for Ash, he'll come when he's ready._

Her mind suddenly remembered what she was doing before she fell asleep. She had been waiting for Ash to come.

_Oh God._

She couldn't see him now. not after the dream she just had. It felt too real. She couldn't even think up any alternate outcome.

"When did he get here?" she heard herslf asking.

"Last night? I wasn't here, none of us were."

She then realized he had found her on the porch and carried her up here, not Mark.

"Mary you look like your going to be sick. Are you okay? Should I go get Ash?"

Mary-Lynette was getting a major head rush and a headache at the same time. She just knew she needed to get out of here so she could think clearly.

"I have to go," she tried to push pasted Rowan, but she caught her arm.

"But what about Ash? He-"

"I have to go!" She didn't know where that came from. It was really just a build up of all her emotions and it got the best of her.

Mary-Lynette ran down the stairs and passed the living room, only to be stopped by Ash's voice.

"Mary-Lynette?!?" he called after her worriedly. He had no idea what was going on. He woke up to the sound of his soulmate yelling she had to leave then seeing her flash pasted him.

He wasn't even two steps away from the sofa when he heard the front door slam.

Rowan ran down stairs seconds after Mary-Lynette.

"Rowan," he said in a semi-calm voice, "What just happened?"

"I thought you would know more than I do."

"Do I look like a psychic?" He was beginning to get irritated then. It wasn't even dawn yet. He was having a hard time just thinking in complete sentences.

Rowan sighed. "I came in because we forgot to feed Tiggy and I heard a notice coming from the guest room. I went to see what it was and I saw Mary-Lynette crying in her sleep. I went in and calmed her down. I asked if she wanted me to come get you and she had no idea you were here at first. When I told her you are here she looked. . .unwell and said she had to go. It made no sense."

He sat back down on the sofa with a thump and tried to make sense of what was going on. He couldn't though. _Nothing_ makes sense that early in the morning.

_Why is everything so complicated?_

With that thought and a groan he got up from the sofa and started to put his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Rowan asked.

"To find Mary-Lynette of course."

"Whrere did you think she is?"

"I have no idea." And he was out the front door, leaving his very confused sister.

At first he just drove. He didn't really know where he was going but he just had to get his head on straight. He tried to figure out what had made Mary-Lynette run but he couldn't do that either. It was still to early to make his brain really work, it had to be around 3:30 AM.

After about forty-five minutes he ended up at a place he knew well. It was the same place Mary-Lynette had brought them the night before he left. As he drove closer he also saw another car. Mary-Lynette's car.

He sighed and exited the car, hoping to easily find her.

. . .

Mary-Lynette ran out of the house and got in her car before she could even count to twenty mentally. She knew she would go to the place where Hazel Green Creek and Beavercreek almost came together and that Ash would eventually find her; she wasn't going to hide. She knew they needed to talk.

After she had gotten there she looked up at the stars and tried to find all of her favorite constilations. After she found five she was calm enough to think over her actions back at the house.

_Did I really run like that?_

She shocked herself, she was never one to run away from her problems. She just knew she couldn't face Ash then. Her dream clouded her rational thinking and made her forget all that had happen to give her hope for Ash's return to go well.

She knew it was only a matter of time before he found her now though. He would be worried, she knew that. He and Rowan would have no idea what had happened and why she ran. She had no idea how she would explain herself.

She couldn't be too worried now though. She was almost excited that he would come and they could really talk. She wondered how in the world her emotions got to be so crazy. One minute she was upset, worried, and scared. Now she was excited and just a little scared about how this would turn out.

She didn't have anymore time to think about it because Ash had became visible in the tree line.

He saw her laying in the grass with her binoculars. She was always beautiful to him, even with the trees blocking bits of her from his view. He got closer and saw her looking at him.

He took a deep breath and walked until he was only a few yards away from his soul mate.

He sat down next to her and she sighed, it was nice just to have him near her.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, admiring her lovely face.

"I didn't mean to run like that. I just. . .I had a really bad dream."

His face turned confused and her picked up her binoculars and looked at the sky for answers.

"Care to share?" She knew he was talking about her dream and she knew she couldn't bring herself to tell him about it now.

He watched her as she shook her head and looked back at the early morning sky.

"Mary-Lynette," he said after a long pause, "Don't you want to know. . .what I did?"

She nodded her head 'yes' and had a hard time believing this was really happening.

"Well. . .I knew some things I've done could never be fixed so I tried to make up for them. I found these people in a thing called Circle  
Daybreak. . .They believe a lot of radical ideas but after a time I came to join them. I realized how. . .wrong some of our laws and rules are, so I helped them in any way I could. I used that to try and make up for some of my wrongs.

"Other things. . .Some things I think it's best not to tell you. . .I did my best to fix those. After I gained some humility I asked for forgiveness, which was not easy. I apologized too. A lot to James, I understand him so much better now that I am in his place."

She didn't wast to cut in but curiosity got the best of her. "Who's James?"

"James is my cousin. He's a vampire too. He grew up with a girl named Poppy and fell in love with her. He ended up changing her illigally. I came to visit him, honestly cause him trouble, before I met you. I found Poppy and convinced her it was best for James if she left. . .It was wrong of me to do, I really regret it now that I understand their feelings for each other."

He looked over at her apprehensively. He didn't know how she would take that but he knew it was best to be honest. **(AN: Wow, such a change!)**

"But you've changed?" She was so sure he had. Everything he had told her proved that. Just the way he was speaking and the tone he used with her had changed. She was proud of him.

"Yes. So much so I don't even recognize myself. . .It's been such a long year and a half."

"It really has."

"So. . .how was school? You finished right?" It was the only way her knew how to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, it was good." She figitted and tried to think of something.

He realized he would just have to come out and say it. He just hoped it ended the way he had wanted it too.

"M'lin," he sat up off the ground and looked down at her, gaining confidence for some reason when he used her nickname,"Do you still love? Can you still love me? Have I done enough?"

She was starting tear up. He had changed so, _so_ much. There was no way she could refuse him. Her dream was wrong, her waiting and hoping had not been for nothing.

"Of course I still love you. We are soul mates aren't we?" she laughed a carefree laugh.

Her words were music to his ears, he wanted to smash his lips into hers and never come up for air. He loved her voilently.

"I love_** you**_ Mary-Lynette. Nothing will ever change that."

She smiled brighter than the stars in her sky and realized how very much she had missed hearing him tell her that, even if it had only been a few times.

"On the account of you doing enough," he held his breath,"Well, I think you've done enough to not have too leave me again, but I don't want you to just stop trying to make things better because you have me."

He was unimaginably happy to say the very least. He laid back down next to her and propped himself up on his elbow. He was so close to her side they both felt the odd feelings and saw threw a pink haze that came with their contact. He smiled brightly and she did the same.

"I won't ever stop trying. I can never be. . .good enough, not for you. I just feel lucky you'll take me, my faults and all. I hope you know I still haven't fixed all my mistakes?" he said mostly in a whisper because their faces were so close.

"I know, no body's perfect," she said in a direct contradiction to his nightmare of her reaction.

He couldn't help but close the last few inches between them. He felt completely elated.

Ahe kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm and in the corner of her mid she thought about how perfect this was, so much better than her dreams. She sighed against his lips.

His thoughts were floating around the same place as hers. He couldn't believe how just. . .amazing it all was. He would get to keep her **forever.**

"M'lin?" he asked against her lips.

"Yes," she replied but didn't stop kissing him.

"I really, _really_ love you."

"You really like to say that don't you?" she asked after he was able to but an inch of space between their faces.

"Just making up for lost time."

After that they kissed and laughed and enjoyed being so close until it was close to dawn.

"M'lin?"

"Hmm?" She was have asleep again his warm chest.

"Were still looking at the same sky."

"Forever."

And It was **_FOREVER_**.

**

* * *

**  
Whispers In The Dark by Skillet

Despite the lies that you're making  
**Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
(whispers in the dark)

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark (x2)

(whispers in the dark)  
(whispers in the dark)  
(whispers in the dark)

* * *

Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I honestly want nothing more than your feedback.  
Much Love  
-Aarica.

Hey. . .See the green botton? That one with the awesome words? Why don't you make my day and click it 8D


End file.
